There's a First Time for Everything
by CannotSeemToFindMyWay
Summary: A fun AU in which many of the Disney princes and princesses are college friends who spend their weekends at their favorite bar. Belle/Elsa beginnings and lots of drinking. The intimate scene has been omitted, but it can be found in the complete version of the story on under the username MayWeStayLost. Enjoy and don't be afraid to criticize!


On a normal night, absolutely nothing could convince Belle to spend her Saturday evening at a bar with friends. As much as she adored her social circle, she much preferred to spend the night in her living room, wearing a sweater and reading a novel. But tonight was different. In the last few months, she'd spent most of her time and energy trying to recover from her break-up with Adam. Although the separation had occurred nearly a year ago, she hadn't even attempted to move on until just recently. Healing had been a slow and painstaking process, but she had come a long way. Belle had spent her day cleaning and organizing her home, preparing for a marathon of her favorite romance TV show and a few hours of reading. She was just finishing the last of her housework when she received a message from her friend Rapunzel. "Come out with us? Ladies' Night at the Spot," the message read. Belle groaned; the last thing she wanted tonight was the commotion and sound of the Spot. "I can't, Punzie. I have to catch up on homework," she typed in response. This was a lie; Belle always finished her assignments before she took any time for herself, and all of her friends knew this. "Liar. I'll pick you up in an hour. Dress sexy." Belle sighed in resignation as she read Punzie's response. She didn't have any outfits that most of her friends would consider sexy, but she did her best. She was certain she still had something relatively nice from her high school clothes. Sure enough, when she visited her closet, she found a gold, shimmery, short-sleeved top with embroidery around the low-cut collar. She paired this with her favorite black, high-waisted skirt, putting her hair in a messy bun and carefully drawing a winged line of liquid eyeliner on each eyelid. She carefully lined her eyebrows as well, filling them in lightly. Finally, she added some dark lipstick, putting on her black boots and a jacket to match. As she finished getting ready, she someone knock on her door before walking in. "Are you ready?" Rapunzel squealed, her short brown hair rumpled and protruding in multiple directions. Punzie was wearing a tiny purple dress covered in sequins, her eyes lined in thick, smudgy eyeliner and her feet in tall black pumps. Her girlfriend, Tiana, wore a glittery green halter top over white skinny jeans. Her flats matched her top in both color and amounts of glitter. Belle wondered what it was that made everyone choose to wear reflective clothing tonight. "I think so," responded Belle, second-guessing her outfit and makeup decisions. "Of course you are, and you look great!" Tiana was brutally honest about everything, so Belle trusted that she'd tell her if she didn't look acceptable. Rapunzel's phone buzzed, causing her to urge the others to hurry out the door. In the car, Jasmine and Ariel were waiting, chatting animatedly about the exciting prospects of the evening and who they might meet there. Both of them wore bright colors and messy hair styles and already smelled faintly of Kahlua. One or both of them giggled every few sentences. Belle squeezed into the back seat with the two tipsy girls, watching in amusement as they began to flirt with each other. They were both convinced that there was no attraction between the two of them, but add a little alcohol and they were inseparable. The car started and they were on their way downtown. Soon enough they reached the edge of the city, easily fighting the small amounts of traffic until they reached found a parking place right next to the bar. The Spot was popular, but at this time of year, the inside of the bar wouldn't be packed to the point where the patrons couldn't move or enjoy themselves. Once inside, the group quickly located their friends Eric and Naveen, who were already on their fourth round of drinks. The girls ordered several shots each, which they slammed immediately. Next was a cosmopolitan for Jasmine and Ariel each, a martini for Punzie, a scotch for Tiana and several fruity drink mixes in a row for Belle. As they drank, Belle observed the goings-on at the bar. A band of four women stood on the platform on the other end of the room, playing rock music and singing about the trials of being different. The speakers and amplifiers rang with sound. Approximately three dozen people stood on the dance floor near the band, moving with the rhythm. Many of them smiled in surreal enjoyment. Others hollered and hooted their approval during exciting parts of the music. The dancers spilled their drinks, dropped their cigarettes, and bumped into each other as they jammed, but no one seemed to mind. Around the outside of the room sat at least five or six small groups the size of Belle's own group. Some groups were all-female, while others were all-male. Some groups contained both men and women, and a few held people who couldn't be identified as one specific gender at all. Belle thought they were all beautiful. She loved that there was a place where they could all be accepted without judgment. However, one group in particular caught Belle's eye. Near the corner of the room sat a table of just two men and two women. Across from each other, a petite red-haired girl and a young, shaggy-haired blond man made bedroom eyes at one another from time to time. What confused Belle was that she could see them blatantly admiring other bar patrons, either agreeing or disagreeing on their attractiveness. No one else at the table showed any sign of affection towards any one of their companions, but all of them laughed together as they played some drinking game. They were all beautiful, but to Belle, the most beautiful was the woman closest to her. This woman wore a tiny, pale blue, strapless top with a sweet-heart bust. Her skirt was silver and long enough to cover the majority of her thighs, but the right side had a slit that showed a long section of the pale, smooth skin underneath. Her feet were clad in tall silver stilettos in which she seemed very comfortable. As stunning as they were, the stranger's clothes paled in comparison to the beauty contained by the woman herself. Her pale blond hair seemed to have been braided neatly at some point in the day, but by this time, numerous tendrils had escaped. Rather than making her look messy, this made her seem dangerous and edgy. Her eyes were bright blue and glinted happily throughout the game. Her dainty, upturned nose was perfectly proportioned for her curvy lips. Belle felt completely enamored. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but she definitely believed in attraction. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her, but she couldn't deny the beauty of this gorgeous stranger. Apparently, her admiration was noticeable. "You should go over and say hi!" chirped Ariel. "She's totally cute! I bet she'll dig you too." Ariel's eyes had narrowed to slits, a stupid grin plastered on her face. Her hand had begun trailing up Jasmine's leg. Jasmine, in return, had draped her arm around Ariel's shoulder, occasionally leaning towards her to whisper in her ear. Belle was nearly certain that things would build up between the two as the night progressed. "I couldn't," Belle told her hesitantly. "I'm sure she has better things to do on a night like this." "Yes, you could, and you should." Ariel leaned far enough out of her seat to nudge Belle in the stranger's direction. Deciding to take a chance for once, Belle gathered her courage, standing up and heading towards the table. She nearly lost her courage when she'd gone halfway, but she somehow pushed through and made her way to the gorgeous stranger. "Hi, I was, um… I'm Belle," she stammered, nervous beyond reason. "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." The gorgeous blonde gazed up at her, smiling in the most charming manner. "I'm Elsa. And yes, I'd love that. Would you like to come and join us?" She was so unfamiliar and gorgeous. Belle nodded, dumbfounding. "I'll just have whatever you're having." Belle returned to the bar, buying a strawberry daiquiri for each of them. As she arrived at the new girl's table, she noticed that one of the men from the group had gone over to flirt with Ariel and Jasmine. He stroked his beard as he spoke to them, giving them an unbearably attractive stare. Good for them, Belle thought, making eye contact with Elsa as she placed her drink in front of her. Belle looked back to Elsa to find her already gazing at her in admiration. Belle blushed, looking back down at her hands. She ran her hands over her hair and began sipping her drink slowly as she commenced chatting with Elsa and her friends. The man next to her was introduced as Kristoff and the woman across from her went by the name of Anna. Evidently, Anna was Elsa's sister and Kristoff was her significant other. Belle wondered if they were here to find someone to join them for the night. All three of them welcomed Belle into the drinking game, which happened to be a version of "Never Have I Ever". The players took turns confessing something they'd never done, and if anyone in the group had performed the mentioned act, they had to drink. Soon, the game dissolved into nearly incoherent giggling and mumbling, but it didn't matter as long as they could get the words out. "Okay, okay," Anna slurred, seeming to try to regain composure. "Never have I ever slept with a woman." Elsa and Kristoff groaned, each taking a large gulp. Belle noticed the incredulous look Elsa gave her when she didn't respond to the statement. The look didn't last long; Elsa's turn was next. "Never have I ever been in love." Her eyes searched Belle's face as Belle lifted her mixed drink to take a sip. Belle tried to keep her face devoid of emotion, but she was certain that Elsa could see the mist forming over her eyes. "Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping," Belle responded, faking a smile. Again, everyone else drank. Kristoff's turn was next and Belle was sure that he would break any remaining tension. He didn't disappoint. "Never ever have I ever, ever, EVER…" here, he paused to giggle, snorting slightly as he did so, "Never ever tried to marry someone I just met!" "Hey!" shrieked Anna, slapping his arm playfully and collapsing on his shoulder, sniggering uncontrollably for a few moments before composing herself. After several embarrassing revelations had been made and four or five rounds of drinks had been burned through, every one of them was a little tippy. Somehow, the order of the seating at the table had been shuffled, leaving Anna and Kristoff next to each other, leaning on each other and giggling. Across the table from them, Elsa and Belle decreased the amount of space between them at an incremental pace. It appeared that Ariel and Jasmine had left with Elsa's friend, who she had told her was named Eugene. Somehow, Kristoff and Anna located someone in the bar who they found appealing, and they departed to go make their introductions. Only Belle and Elsa remained at the table, still making conversation, but allowing the drinking game to dissipate. Everything Elsa said was adorable to Belle. Elsa seemed kind, considerate, and forgiving, if a little strong-willed. She loved books every bit as much as Belle did, and she had a very fiery personality, despite her cool demeanor. She was exactly the kind of woman who Belle looked for. But there was no way that could happen, surely. "So somehow Anna dropped her ring in the soufflé and we didn't realize until it had already cooked. Let's just say it was a very unpleasant surprise for our rude guest!" Neither one of them could contain her giggles at this point. "We figured he kind of deserved it anyway." They paused, just a few inches away from each other now. They leaned in slowly, as if to kiss each other, then broke apart in a fit of giggles. "We couldn't," Belle said. "Or we could," Elsa responded, looking up at Belle. "If it's alright by you, that is." She leaned back in, waiting for a cue from Belle. Oh, what the hell, thought Belle. She closed the remaining space between her own mouth and Elsa's, closing her eyes as their lips met. The chemistry was amazing. If Belle had had any doubts before, they were erased by the wondrous feeling brought to her by their embrace. Elsa's mouth was cool and sweet, moving in time with Belle's warm lips. Belle felt Elsa's hands meet her waist, pulling her closer. Her own hands found themselves on Elsa's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her slender collarbones and her surprisingly toned muscles. When they finally broke apart, the tenderness in their gaze was palpable. Belle no longer felt hazy or intoxicated, at least not by the alcohol. Elsa, too, seemed to have sobered completely. She could feel the charged air between them, and she could tell without a doubt that if she let this opportunity pass her by, she would regret it for years to come. "So… Would you like to come back to my place?" Belle offered shakily. Elsa nodded eagerly. Each of them shot off a quick text message to their companions and paid out before dashing out the door. They hailed the next available taxi and climbed in. Out of respect for each other and for their driver, neither made any advances during the ride to Belle's apartment. Elsa's hand rested on the inside of Belle's thigh, but ventured no further for the duration of the trip. Belle couldn't help but notice that there was a very real connection between them. Even just eye contact felt like baring her soul to this beautiful new acquaintance. When they reached the apartment, they thanked their driver and hurried up the stairs. Judging by the context of the conversations from earlier, Elsa lived a much more comfortable lifestyle than Belle did, but the quality of Belle's apartment seemed to be the last thought on Elsa's mind. The moment the door was closed, Elsa turned the lock and pressed Belle to the wall, kissing her ravenously. Belle's hands somehow ended up on Elsa's back, working their way under her blouse. Elsa was cupping Belle's face with one hand while the fingers of the other wound through her hair. The two broke apart and made their way to the bedroom. The two relaxed together in the period of euphoria that rested in the wake of their passion. They remained in comfortable silence for a few moments, caressing one another's faces and hair and engaging in an occasional kiss. This felt perfect, and Belle hoped it would continue forever. Finally, Elsa broke the silence. "Next time we're out drinking, this'll be something you'll have to own up to now," she teased, stroking Belle's nose. "Next time?" Belle was in awe. Surely Elsa wouldn't want to see her again. "Of course, next time. How's next weekend sound?" "That sounds great," Belle responded, kissing Elsa's cheek. She rested her head on Elsa's chest and dozed off happily. 


End file.
